Mobius High: Gotta go Fast
by MarioSonicAdventureT
Summary: Amy is the new girl who has to deal with the struggles of highschool, and the romance/drama that come with it. SonAmy and TailsxCosmo/Cream. Season 2 and Season 3
1. Fresh New Start

Chapter 1 New Beginning

Amy Rose was lying in bed. It was 7:00 A.M. It was almost time to the go to school. Amy went to Mobius High. Amy got up, and put on her red dress. She straightened out her quills, and put on her make-up. Amy then ate a breakfast of Milk, and Toast. Her mother had already left to work. Her father had died serving his country. Amy looked at her phone it said it was 7:20 A.M. Amy had received a text message from her friend Cream. Cream's mother would come to pick her up. Amy was the new girl at her Highschool. She used to go to Noko Noko High, but everything went to shit there. Amy waited patiently for Cream's mother, Vanilla. Amy would be going as a Sophmore, so would Cream. Amy wondered how cute the guys would be at this new school. Cream said that people were rather nice, but others could be assholes. Amy met Cream in Summer School because she had to make up courses she failed back at Noko. Vanilla drove up her Driveway.

"Hello" said Vanilla

"Hello, Vanilla." said Amy

"Hi Amy." said Cream

The two girls began chatting in the back.

"Amy how about we compare schedules.", said Cream

Cream and Amy both had first period PE together.

They had Second Period together which was Gate English. Professor. SucksCocks

They had last period drama together.

"Yeah we have three periods together." said Cream

"What is up with the guy name SucksCocks?" said Amy

"Maybe, it is foreign.", said Vanilla

Amy and Cream arrived at Highschool.

Cream was wearing an emerald green dress.

"Hey, look it is my buddy Tails." said Cream

Tails was wearing sunglasses, and a black shirt that said You Only Live Once. He was also wearing baggy jeans, and carrying his skateboard.

"Hey Cream, your dress looks nice.", said Tails

"Who is this fine lady?" asked Tails

Amy blushed. Cream just looked at him annoyed.

Cream smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey, what was that for?", said Tails

"Oh, nothing." said Cream with an annoyed tone.

"Well, I am Amy Rose." said Amy

"Amy lets go to our first period.", said Cream.

Amy and Cream both walked off.

"Do you like him?" Asked Amy

"What, a jerk like him no.", said Cream blushing

"Oh my god you do!" shouted Amy

"Be quite,people will start looking, either way he has a girlfriend named Cosmo. said Cream

"Oh sorry about that." said Amy

The two arrived at their First Period.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Speed

Amy and Cream both were in their PE class. Amy and Cream both were in there gym clothes. told the class lets have some fun today. We will have a Relay Race with a team of three.

"Hey Cream how about we get Tails on our team?" said Amy

"Just look." Cream said pointing.

She was pointing at how Tails and Cosmo were already on a team with a blue Hedgehog.

"Oh, sorry." said Amy

"What is there to be sorry for." said Cream, " It's just how it has been for years.

Cream then walked up to an Echidna.

"Alright, we have our teammate, his name is Knuckles." said Cream

Amy, Cream, and Knuckles were on one team. The other team was a boy named Sonic, Cosmo, and Tails. Team 3 was Jet, Rouge, and Sally. Team 4 was a hedgehog with Red hair named Josh, another Hedgehog with green hair named Paulson, and a girl Fox named Carla.

One, Two, Three, run.

Knuckles, Tails, Sally and Carla ran first.

Knuckles was the first one to make it followed by Tails. Carla third, and last was Sally. Cream started running first. Cosmo ran up right by her, and tripped her.

"What the.." Shouted Cream

"Whoops, my mistake, said Cosmo while laughing,

"That bitch."Amy thought.

Cream ran as fast as she could. Her and Cosmo made it first, and the other two were tied.

The final group was Sonic, Amy, Paulson, Jet.

Sonic went dipping as fast as possible. Jet went almost as fast as him. Paulson and Amy were both behind.

"Whats the matter Hedgehog, too tired?" asked Jet cockily.

Sonic just grinned, and started dipping even faster. Suddenly out of the blue, Amy managed to catch up.

"Hmm, looks like we got a fast one." said Sonic

"Yeah I guess you are not, so great." said Amy

"Do not worry your little head, I can go faster." said Sonic

Sonic dipped so fast that he was already at the finsh line.

"Race is over, Sonic wins." said Mrs. Baxter.

After PE

"Man that was very messed, you know what Cosmo did." said Amy

"It has been like that since they started dating." said Cream

"How come you do not say something to Tails?" asked Amy concerned.

"She always claims they accidents." said Cream

The two walked into there Second Period.

"Wait a second , what are you doing here, and why did you change your name?" said Amy

"It was the last thing he called me before the incident, I switched it to honor his death."

said Professor SucksCock

"Oh, you mean Mario." said Amy

"Of course, I mean Mario he was like a son to me."

said Professor SucksCock

Ok class I want you to read the first three chapters by Monday. said Proffesor Lobox

Flashback

Goodbye Proffessor. SucksCocks. said Mario

Everybody laughed

Detention for Mario afterschool. said Proffesor Lobox

Like, I am even going to show up. said Mario

I am going to tell Princibal Deangeles about this if you do not show up. said Proffesor Lobox

End of Flashback

"The sad thing, is that he did not show up." said Professor. SucksCocks

The bell rang

Amy went of to her third period class, Science.

There he saw that Blue Hedgehog, Sonic.

Sonic grabbed the back of his quils, and did a humping motion to impress the ladies they swooned.

"He reminds me of Mario." thought Amy


	3. The Kiss that Changed her Life

"Alright class, I like to introduce the new student. Miss Rose." said Mr Paul

"Hello, Miss Rose." said the class

"You can sit by Sonic." said Mr Paul

Amy walks over, and sits next to Sonic.

"Ha if it isn't Miss Second Place.", said Sonic

"Oh yeah Blue Boy, what is your secret?" said Amy

"Sorry, I never give up my tricks.", said Sonic

Amy then noticed next to her sat a girl.

"Hi there" said Amy

"Hey." said the girl

"What's your name?" said Amy

"I am Sally." said the girl

"What a beautiful name." said Amy

"Why, thank you, your name is wonderful also.", said Sally

"Settle down class." said

The teacher went on to talk about all of his lesson.

Sonic decided to write Amy a note.

The note read.

"Yo girl, I don't know what chemistry is, but I know we have it."

Amy passed him a note.

"Nice try, but this is Earth Science."

The rest of the period nothing interesting really happened.

To Cream

The bell for lunch was ringing, and Cream was looking for Amy. Cream bumped into Cosmo.

"Cream, can we talk?. said Cosmo

"Sure..." said Cream

"Look Cream, I know what I did was uncalled for, and I want to apologize." said Cosmo

Cream just had a shocked look on her face.

"Look, the reason I did this all to you is because I felt threatened by you. I always feared you would steal Tails from me." said Cosmo

"Tails should have been worried." said Cream

"Wait, what?" said Cosmo

Cream then pushed Cosmo against the locker, and started kissing her on the lips. Cosmo's eyes opened wide.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Paulson, "They are making out."

People started taking pictures, and videos.

Sonic then showed up.

"Hey!, give the couple their space." said Sonic

The people left the hall, and Cream finally stopped kissing Cosmo.

Sonic then realized who was making out.

"What the...?" said Cosmo

Cream ran off in embarrassment.

"What exactly happened?", asked Sonic.

"What the...?" said Cosmo

Sonic decided to take Cosmo to the Cafeteria.


	4. You're Gonna Go Far Kid

"So Amy, I guess you heard what happened?" said Cream

"Yeah, it's all over Facebook." said Amy

"I guess I know why you said you didn't like Tails." said Amy

"Yup, its out in the open." said Cream

Sally Acorn then walks up to Amy.

"Hey new kid, I thought I would show you around." said Sally.

Sally then notices Cream.

"Wait, your that girl that everyone is talking about." said Sally

"Geez, why can't people just leave me alone." said Cream

The group finally entered the lunchroom, and waited in the line for food. Everyone just stared at Cream.

Sonic was sitting in their with Cosmo trying to find out what happened. Sonic was eating a chilli dog, and Cosmo was eating an apple. Sonic then noticed that everyone was staring at Cream.

"Hey look, it's the lesbian." said Paulson

Sonic rushed in front of Cream.

"Come on Paulson just calm down." said Sonic

"At least, she is being her true self." said Amy

"The new girl is probably lesbian to." said Paulson

All of his table started to laugh at this.

Sonic grabbed Paulson by the collar.

"What did you say punk?" said Sonic

"Oh umm, Nice weather we are having." said Paulson in a scared tone.

Since no one wanted to screw with Sonic, because they knew would get their ass beaten, they all went back to eating.

The group went to go eat with Sonic and Cosmo. The group just stayed quite, for the rest of lunch.

Nothing interesting really happened after that.

After School In the hall.

"Hey Cream." said Amy

"Hey." said Cream

"I was thinking we hang out at my house." said Amy

"Sure." said Cream

"Wait how about we invite over that Sally chick, and Cosmo." said Amy

"Sure..." Cream said with an uneasy voice.

"Come on you need to talk about it one day." said Amy

At Amy's house.

The group was listening to Sublime.

"Early in the morning, rising to the streets, lit me up a cigarette as I strap shoes on my feet." blasted the radio.

"Amy your room is so nice, and I especially like your choice to paint it Pink and Blue." said Sally

"Thanks" said Amy

Cosmo and Cream were just staring at each other blushing, not sure what to say to each other.

"So, what is up with that Sonic guy?" asked Amy.

"Sonic is basically the guy who runs the school." said Cosmo

"He is actually a really nice guy defending those around him." said Sally

"That's odd to me he just seemed like a guy who just flirts." said Amy

Amy thought, "Still better than the Mario guy who ran the school, that guy was a sack of shit."

The group just talked to each other while doing their homework. Then it was time, for them to go.

10:00PM

"Hmmm, looks like Mom is working late." Amy thought, " I best get some sleep."

Amy's dream.

Amy was just sitting around the Cafeteria with her new friends. Suddenly a radio was playing" You're Gonna Go Far Kid"

The line "Hit'em right between the eyes played," Then two boys walked in and started shooting the place. She saw all her friends die around her, and she started crying, while covered in their blood.

"All just a bad dream," said Amy with a sigh of relief.

End of Chapter

A/N if you want to tell me anything positive or negative please review. Also Follow and Favorite.


	5. Paulson

The Next Day

"How could you not tell me?" said Tails

"What are you talking about?" said Cosmo

"Well, when something ends up on Facebook, anyone can see it." said Tails

"Oh that, it's not like I have feelings for her." said Cosmo while blushing

"Well, I guess that is fine, see you later babe." said Tails

The reality was Cosmo was not sure how she felt. In some ways it was like that kiss opened up her eyes up to feelings she had deep inside. At the same time, she still loved Tails.

Cosmo decided to ask Amy for advice during Lunch.

"What should I do?" asked Cosmo

"Speak to Cream." said Amy

"I agree that is a great a place to start." Sally said while sipping from her Cup of Coffee.

"Why are you drinking Coffee during Lunch." said Cosmo

"I have to make up for the cup I did not drink in the morning." Sally said.

"Cream is hanging out with a girl named Lucina by the fountain." said Amy

Lucina was a BlueSquirrel with a red highlight in her hair,wearing a blue dress.

Cosmo noticed Paulson was messing with the two.

"Yo lesbian, going to kiss another girl?" asked Paulson

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Cosmo

"Are you two lesbians going to make out again because I know how to make it more sloppy." said Paulson

Paulson pushed the two inside the fountain.

"Hey Lucina, how about you leave, and hang out with a man?" said Paulson

"Funny, all I see is a wuss." said Lucina

Unluckily for Paulson Sonic and his pals all saw this. Knuckles grabbed Paulson by the collar, while Tails got the two out of the fountain.

"Paulson you know I am not a man of violence, so I have decided to challenge you to a swag off." said Sonic

"If you win, we do not beat you up, but if you lose you will get a butt whopping." said Sonic

"Swag off tommorow, do not be late." said Sonic

"Don't think about being a no show because we will find you." said Knuckles.

The three boys went off with the three girls back to lunch, and sat at their table.

"You did what?" shouted Amy

"I challenged him to a swag off." said Sonic

" The person who dresses with more swagger wins." said Tails

"Thankfully, Sonic has natural swagger." said Sally

"Why thanks." said Sonic

"Sonic, you need to be prepared because I want you to kick his ass." said Cream

"Yeah!" shouted Cosmo

A/N sorry for the short update. Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Prepare yourself

Afterschool

"So, let's go over the specific parts of a Swag off."said Cream

"I do not need practice, either you have swag or you don't, and I have loads of it." said Sonic

"Sonic, why did you challenge this guy to a Swag off?" asked Amy

"I do not like fighting." said Sonic

"But, if you win you will still kick his ass anyways." said Amy

"Nope, Tails and Kuckles will be doing the honors he will already be hummiliated by me." said Sonic

"Sonic pay attention." said Cream

"I will, but first let me take a selfie." said Sonic

"Sonic, sure has a lot of Swag it secretly makes me horny for him, but I better play hard to get." Amy thought

"You are so-" Amy said before being interrupted

"Why is Sonic's Swag such a turn on!" Shouted Tails

"Hmm Tails." said Sonic

"Oh Shit, was I thinking out loud." Tails said embarrassed.

"Anyways, Sonic you have the Swag, but do you have the dance moves." said Cream

Sonic then started doing the Harlem Shake.

"Check." said Sonic

"Lastly, can you sing?" said Cream

"Cream you know I can sing, do not be so caught up in this he will lose." said Sonic

"Fine." said Cream

"Oh by the way, somebody needs to tell Paulson the contest will not be till this weekend." said Sonic

"Why?" said Amy

"I am going to throw a party." said Sonic

"Did I hear something about a Sonic style Party?" asked Knuckles

"Yup." said Sonic

So the group spent the rest of that week getting the party ready.

That weekend 8:00PM

There was people all over Sonic's house. The inside of the house is where things were chaotic. There were people doing a lot of drugs, and drinking beer. Outside Sonic stood on top of a stage.

Sonic was wearing a backwards hat that said SWAG. He wore a muscle shirt that said YOLO. He was also sagging his pants, and wore purple and blue shoes that were Adidas

"Alright, where is that son of a bitch Paulson." said Sonic into the mic

Paulson went up, and was wearing a blue shirt that said 2C00L4U, a hat that said YOLOSWAG and Skinny Jeans. His shoes were white Jordans.

"Right here Dawg." said Paulson

"This contest will be judged by the guest, so if you like something cheer." said Sonic

The whole crowd roared in excitement.

"May the best man win." said Paulson

"Don't worry he will." said Sonic

First off was the dance off. Both were given a time limit of one minute.

Sonic first started of with a shuffle.

The Crowd roared in excitement.

Sonic then decided to start doing the Dougie.

The Crowd yelled even louder.

"Go Sonic!" shouted Amy

Sonic then used his spindash to do a hardcore spinning move on the ground."

The crowd went insane.

Sonic then grabbed the back of his head, and did his signature airhump.

The Crowd shouted, " Sonic!, Sonic!, Sonic!."

The judges gave him a 10, 10, and 9

Paulson walked up.

Paulson started off by twerking.

The Crowd cheered him on.

Paulson then did the Shuffle himself.

The Crowd was not as excited as when Sonic did.

The Crowd choked him out by chanting. "Copy Cat, Copy Cat, Copy Cat."

Sonic walked up on the stage.

"Lets check on with the judges." said Sonic

The Judges gave him 8, 9, and 7

"Next up the singing contest." said Sonic


	7. Singing at the Party

Paulson went up to the mic.

"I am going to go old school on you dawgs." said Paulson

(Yoooouuuu!)

Soulja boy I tell 'em

Hey I got a new dance fo you all called the soulja boy

(Yoooouuuu!)

You gotta punch then crank back three times from left to right

(Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh yeeeeaaaah!)

[Chorus: x2]

Soulja boy off in this hoe

Watch me crank it

Watch me roll

Watch me crank that soulja boy

Then super man that hoe

Now watch me you

(crank that soulja boy)

Now watch me you

(crank that soulja boy)

Now watch me you

(crank that soulja boy)

Now watch me you

(crank that soulja boy)..,

The Crowd cheered. Well, except for Knuckles who said, " Soulja Boy sucks, and you all know it."

A random bird said, " You just cannot see the deep meaning in that song."

"There is no meaning behind that song!" shouted Knuckles

"You wanna fight me boy?" asked the bird.

"Bring it on!" shouted Knuckles

The two started to battle.

"Whoa, save that for latter guys." said Sonic

The two stopped fighting, but glanced at each other with a mean look.

The judges ranked it with a 8, 9, and 10.

"I shall now sing my song." said Sonic, "I dedicate this to Amy.

"Oh Gosh." said Amy

When I saw her

Walking down the street

She looked so fine

I just had to speak

I ask her name

But she turned away

As she walked

All that I can say was

[Chorus:]

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

The went into a total frenzy.

The judges gave a 10,10...10.

"Well, that is the end of the Swag off. Remember, stay swaggin." said Sonic

"Tails, Knuckles, beat this bastard up." said Sonic

Tails and Knuckles did just that. Sonic did not really care about it all that much, he already humiliated him. It was 9:00 PM he could now just enjoy himself.

" Hmm, odd I thought Cream would be here, also where is Cosmo?" Sonic thought.

Amy then walked up to Sonic

"Sonic you did great up there." said Amy

"Amy, there is something I have been wanting to say, will you go on a date with me." said Sonic

"Sure, I mean I guess I am not that busy." said Amy

"By the way have you seen Cream or Cosmo?" asked Sonic

"I think they went inside." said Amy

"How about we check on them?" asked Sonic

"Sonic, do not worry I am sure they are fine." said Amy

"Yeah, I guess you are right." said Sonic

To Cream and Cosmo.

Cream and Cosmo sort of just walked in here to go to the bathroom, but you know what they say about a Sonic Party. Once you go in you never go out. Cream and Cosmo were both wasted by this point. Cream and Cosmo were both making out as people cheered then on.

Paulson walked in and went up to Cosmo.

"Look I am sorry, but I have something for you in one these rooms." said Paulson

Normally, Cosmo would have her head screwed on tight and be thinking straight, but this was not one of those times.

"Sure.(hic)" said Cosmo

"Do not take too long (hic), so that I can taste (hic) those sweet lips of yours." said Cream

Inside the room

"I have decided, to do you a favor by purifying you, and your lesbian ways, by raping you, and making you straight." said Paulson

"What?" said Cosmo

Paulson then tried to remove Cosmo's red dress. Cosmo resisted. Cosmo yelled for help. Then, Tails walked in after hearing this.

"Not so fast, I have a phone, and I have a video of what you just did. All I have to do is email this to the cops, and they will put your ass in jail." said Tails

Paulson just stared at Tails and walked out.

" Holy shit, it worked I just saw that in a movie." said Tails

Tails sits by Cosmo

"You ok?" said Tails

"Yeah, just (hic) a little bruised." said Cosmo

"Cosmo!, you have been drinking." said Tails

"Yeah." said Cosmo

"Hmm, I guess that is why I saw you and Cream making out." said Tails

"Look Tails, I think I might have feeling for her." said Cosmo

"Well, you love me right?" said Tails

"Yes, of course I love you." said Cosmo

"I am breaking up with you." said Cosmo

"What?" said Tails

" I just love her more, sorry." said Cosmo

"I don't want to hear it." said Tails running out crying.


	8. Voices in my head

Guess what I am going to do voiceover for this for YouTube.

That'

s right voices link will be posted soon.


End file.
